Broken Wings
by MikiraNanami
Summary: 'If only I could fly in the sky like a bird, If only I could swim freely in the water like a fish, Why do humans wish for that…' Utsukushi, Aria is a girl that has white wings, but she cannot fly, while she's in trouble, Cooro saves her and that's when they begin their adventure! [This is the story of Anima, where everyone has grown up!]


+Anima; Broken Wings.

_If only I could fly in the sky like a bird,_

_If only I could swim freely in the water like a fish,_

_Why do humans wish for that…_

**[Here on Astaria a primarily desert land some people have an unusual gift that gives them the power to change one body part into that of an animal. A visual mark is seen on that person's body, it has different forms. Those people called the +Anima are not treated kindly by the 'normal' Human beings, therefore this land is in war. A war that has been going on for more time that anyone can remember.]**

As you know now, this place is different. People are not always like they appear to be. I know, because I'm one of them. I'm a girl, but inside of me lies a white bird, if I want I can show you my wings, but now is hardly the time.

'Hey girly, you must be the famous white winged girl.' In my village I'm famous, but this isn't my village and those aren't people I know. 'I'm sorry, but you have the wrong girl.' I'm nervous. This is the first time out of the village I know. 'Come on, let us see.' One of them grabbed my arm, I don't want to show people that I'm different. If I do my friends and family may be in danger. I don't even know how I got those wings. I was born into a normal human family, but I got white wings. 'Stop it, I said you had the wrong girl.' I tried to move back, but he wouldn't let me. 'come on, don't lie. We know you're that girl, you have this bracelet as tattoo.' He shows it to his friend. 'No I.. I drew it on, I wanted to look like that girl.' I was bluffing, but it seemed to work a bit. 'It could be possible, but then why is it so precise?' Here we go again. 'It looks professional.' This isn't working at all. 'No, my sister did..' But I couldn't speak anymore. I knew I was being tricked and now he's kidnapping me. 'Don't worry, you'll be taken care of in the House.' That's when all of my vision went black.

Waking up I heard voices. It was vague, but I heard something about buying and showing. I wonder what's going to happen to me, I may have wings, but I can't fly yet. 'When she wakes up, You, will be the one to question her.' I'm going to be asked again. This is tiring. 'I know it's her, trust me.' I looked through the cracks of my eyes, but it was empty in front of me. Surging for those voices was difficult without moving. 'I see your awake.' It almost gave me a heart attack when a person jumped into my vision. I stood up, but almost fell again. My vision went black again for a moment, but the person before me helped me from falling to the ground. 'Here you probably want to sit.' The voice came from a man, but not one of the two I met before. He looked nice and acted that way, but it felt somehow suspicious. 'Where am I?' I asked him, but instead of answering he gave me some food and water. 'Thank you.' I replied and began to eat. It was a while ago since I had eaten so well, eve the water tasted like something from a wealthy place.

When I was done the man placed a chair in front of me and placed himself in it. 'I Want to ask you some questions.' I waited, he sounded like a police man who was going to interrogate a criminal. 'What's your name?' At least he began right. 'Utsukushi, Aria.' I replied. My eyes went from the mans to the room around me. It was just like a normal house, it had a sofa and a little kitchen. It felt comfortable. 'I see, how old are you?' My age, why does he want to know. Isn't it rude to ask a woman for an age, at least that's what everyone told me before. 'Sixteen.' I just answered I could hardly do anything, I didn't even know where I was. 'Why did you come to this city?' I don't even know myself. I just felt like it I guess. I kept quiet, not knowing what to say. 'Are you an +Anima?' The question hit me, but I kept my cool. 'What if I am?' I asked. The man made a quick move and grabbed my hair firmly. 'For a pretty girl like you. You know you better not be.' It hurts, but I looked strongly at him, I'm not ashamed to be a +Anima, but I knew what people did with them. I may have lived in a peaceful town, word spread around when something happened inside a city. 'And why is that?' I asked. I was afraid that he would kill me, but he loosened his grip and gave a big sigh. 'I'm sure you do not want to know.' He stood back up and walked to the door. 'Don't try to escape, because we will find you.' Those words did nothing to me. it was probably meant to keep me here, but I wasn't afraid. The door closed and I let out the breath I had been holding.

'Well, this sucks.' I said to myself. I stood back up and walked to the only window there was. It looked out over a big forest. I could see the green trees spreading to a far corner of the landscape I watched. I must be inside a tower it looked high and if only I could just fly. I sighed and looked back inside, there must be a different exit somewhere. I searched around the room, but found nothing. It took me much longer than I thought, because when I had just sat down. Someone entered the room again. It was quiet and I looked at this person, I couldn't see him in the dark, only a shadow was visible.

'Hello?' I waited for a response, but all I got was silence. 'You are the girl they took from the city, aren't you?' He finally spoke, his voice was nice and cheerful as he stepped closer I could see more of him. It was a boy, not much older than me. He had funny looking cloths on, something an Indian would wear, but he looked nice not like the other guys in here. Was he one of them to? 'Who are you?' I asked and immediately got an answer. 'My name is Cooro, I came here to free you.'


End file.
